


Lovely Night

by Sralinchen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cravings, F/F, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sralinchen/pseuds/Sralinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ is pregnant and has cravings at night. She makes Emily get up and get it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fanfic about a year ago and thought I'd finally post it on here, too. It was the first story I'd ever written in English and in general.  
> I hope you like it.

"Em..?" JJ whispers, slightly moving towards her still sleeping wife. It's 3:30 am and the blonde’s having one of her cravings because of her pregnancy. "Em.." She says more firmly, trying to wake her up.  
"Yes?" Emily groans while pulling the blanket up to her head. She needs her sleep and doesn't like to be disturbed at night.  
"Sorry babe, I know you hate that, but I need you to do me a favour." JJ carefully mentions as she tries to get Emily's full attention. "I feel like I'm starving and I'm too exhausted to get up and make myself something to eat. Could you..? Please?" A moment of silence goes through the room as Emily begins to speak.  
"You really like to push me around, don’t you? I'm half asleep. How am I supposed to get up and make you and that little peanut in there a whole dinner?" She slowly pulls JJ closer and draws small circles on JJ's bump.  
"Because.." JJ leans in to kiss Emily's neck. "You love me!"  
"You've got a very good point there, Miss." Emily slightly moans as JJ moves further down towards her chest.  
"Please, Em. I need something to eat. You don't want to disappoint peanut before he's born."  
"No, definitely not."

"Okay, maybe you can tell mommy what you'd like to eat, buddy." Emily says to JJ's stomach as she begins to move out of bed.  
"I think he and his mum would love to have some pancakes." The blonde glances towards the brunette with a huge smile on her face, trying to brighten her wife up.  
"He definitely knows what's good." Emily chuckles as she makes her way out of the bedroom slipping into her bath robe.  
JJ rests her head on her pillow as her thoughts begin to wander. "Why am I so lucky?" she thinks, not noticing that Emily stands in the door to their bedroom, watching the blonde.  
"I don't know, maybe because you deserve it and because you're the most wonderful person I know."  
"Oh my god, did I say that out loud?" JJ flinches a bit as she sees her wife making her way towards the bed.  
"Look what I brought you" the brunette tries to switch the topic. "Doesn't that look good?"  
"It smells amazing, Em. Thank you."  
"You're welcome, Jen." Emily smirks.  
"What's up?" JJ asks, worriedly glancing into Em’s dark brown eyes.  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought how lucky I am to have you as my wife. I love you, Jennifer." The brunette answers, keeping her eyes onto JJ’s blue orbs and leaning in to kiss her softly.  
"I love you too, sweetheart. But can you give me the pancakes, please? I'm starving."  
"You like destroying the romantic atmosphere, don’t you?" Emily grumbles with a smile on her lips.  
"I'm sorry. But our little buddy in here wants something to eat." JJ says, pointing towards her baby bump.  
"Oh, you so owe me." The brunette laughs, rolling her eyes and handing the pancakes to JJ who gratefully accepts them.  
"Don't you want some?" The blonde asks as Emily lays back in their bed.  
"No, thanks. I don't want to get fat." The brunette agent teases, which earns her an evil eye from her wife. "But you look amazing, Jen. I love seeing you pregnant. Everything feels so real and it makes me happy to have you as part of my family."  
JJ turns to Emily, looking straight into her dark eyes. "I can't imagine having a more gorgeous and loving wife."  
"Me neither, Jen. Me neither."


End file.
